Brad Garrett
Bradley "Brad" Garrett is an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, and professional poker player. He is best known for his television roles as on the CBS sitcom from 1996 to 2005, and Eddie Stark on the Fox sitcom from 2006 to 2010. He also voiced Fatso, one of 's uncles, in the 1995 live-action film , Luca in , Commander Bristle in , and the Giant in . Additionally, he portrayed Rob the Plumber in , and voiced the Easter Island Head in the and Krang in the 2016 live-action sequel film, . He had multiple roles in Disney and Pixar media, including Dim in A Bug's Life, Tank in An Extremely Goofy Movie, Bloat in Finding Nemo and its sequel Finding Dory, Auguste Gusteau in Ratatouille, Eeyore in Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and Christopher Robin, Fred Bedderhead in The Country Bears, and various other roles listed below. He also plays Douglas Fogerty in the ABC TV show Single Parents. Disney Filmography *''Goof Troop'' (1992) as the Big Boy Bandit ("To Catch a Goof") *''Bonkers'' (1993) as the Rat (Babyface) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1995) as Commissioner Stress the Gorilla, Shirley Pimple, Wrongo *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1995) as Boss Beaver and Judge Rhino *''Mighty Ducks'' (1996-1997) as Check "Grin" Hardwing *''Quack Pack'' (1996) as Beef Jerky *''Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1996) as Eeyore *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' as Buttons ("Cadpig Behind Bars") *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (1998) as Uttamatomakkin *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) as Dim *''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' (1999) as Orthos (left head)/Guard *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' as The Baker *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) as Tank *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000) as Torque *''House of Mouse'' (2002) as Muncey *''Kim Possible'' (2002) as Big Mike *''The Country Bears'' (2002) as Fred Bedderhead *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) as Bloat *''Porco Rosso'' (2003) as Mamma Aiuto Boss *''The Pacifier'' (2005) as Vice Principal Dwayne Murney *''Tarzan II'' (2005) as Uto *''Ratatouille'' (2007) as Auguste Gusteau *''Underdog'' (2007) as Riff Raff the Dog *''Special Agent Oso'' (2009) as Professor Buffalo *''Tangled'' (2010) as Hook Hand *''Planes'' (2013) as Chug *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) as Chug *''Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular'' (2014) as Chug *''Finding Dory'' (2016) as Bloat *''Christopher Robin'' (2018) as Eeyore Disney Roles The Rat.png|'The Rat' Bonkers Beef_Jerky.jpg|'Beef Jerky' Quack Pack Boss_Beaver2.png|'Boss Beaver' Timon & Pumbaa grin-1.jpg|'Check "Grin" Hardwing' Mighty Ducks Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg|'Tank' An Extremely Goofy Movie Torque.png|'Torque' Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Uti.jpg|'Uttamatomakkin' Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Dimbugslife.png|'Dim' A Bug's Life Orthos.jpg|'Orthos' Hercules: Zero to Hero Herculesguard.png|'Guard' Hercules: Zero to Hero Fred Bedderhead.jpg|'Fred Bedderhead' The Country Bears 1000px-Bloat-FindingNemo3D.jpg|'Bloat' Finding Nemo and Finding Dory Tumblr mguctu4qOy1qiceiuo2 1280.jpg|'Vice Principal Dwayne Murney' The Pacifier Big Mike.jpg|'Big Mike' Kim Possible tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg|'Uto' Tarzan II Gusteau.jpg|'Auguste Gusteau' Ratatouille Riff_Raff_Rottweiler.gif|'Riff Raff' Underdog HookHand.jpg|'Hook Hand' Tangled Planes chug rollout final.jpg|'Chug' Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, and Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular Wrongo.jpg|'Wrongo' The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show 1995-croquette-07-02.jpg|'Shirley Pimple' The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show CommissonerStress.jpg|'Commissioner Stress' The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show Eeyore .jpg|'Eeyore' Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Christopher Robin PounCanineCHBTOTTIDL.jpg|'Buttons' 101 Dalmatians: The Series fukuo_5229.jpg|'Fukuo' Kiki's Delivery Service (English dub) professor-buffo-special-agent-oso-60.5.jpg|'Professor Buffalo' Special Agent Oso 1999mikeymanias10602.jpg|'Muncey' House of Mouse Mamma Aiuto Boss.jpg|'Mamma Aiuto Boss' Porco Rosso (English dub) Gallery Brad Garret behind the scenes Ratatouille.jpg|Brad Garrett behind the scenes of Ratatouille Brad Garrett speaks at WGA.jpg|Brad Garrett speaks onstage during the 2013 Writers Guild Awards. Brad Garrett behind the scenes Planes.jpg|Brad Garrett behind the scenes of Planes. Ray Romano Brad Garret Keep Clean Benefit.jpg|Brad Garret and fellow co-star Ray Romano at the Keep It Clean Comedy Benefit in April 2015. Brad Garrett at 2018 Disney ABC Freeform Upfront.jpg|Brad Garrett attending the 2018 Disney, ABC & Freeform Upfront. Category:1960s births Category:American voice actors Category:Ratatouille Category:Finding Nemo Category:Tangled Category:A Bug's Life Category:Pocahontas Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:American comedians Category:People Category:The Country Bears Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Males Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Planes Category:Underdog Category:The Pacifier Category:Bonkers Category:Special Agent Oso Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:People from California Category:Quack Pack Category:American actors Category:Studio Ghibli Category:American television actors Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Disney Revival Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Kim Possible Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Comedians Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:ABC Category:The Disney Afternoon